1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for sintering industrial waste into environment conserving stones, and especially to a method of regenerating the material mixed by waste industrial earth and industrial waste into sterile environment conserving stones with high strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stone used in the industry normally is dug from a stream or from the earth on a mountain, and is broken into desired sizes. These are the so called natural stones, and are provided for constructing bridges, paving roads, and for use as stone fillers in the civil engineering constructions to strengthen the concrete and steel constructions or asphalt pavements. However, the natural stones taken from nature have on their surfaces organic matter and fungus. Thus asphalt is a pavement may be attached by the organic matter and fungus on the surface of the stones, so that the pavement will be damaged and cracked. Ingredients in the natural stones are not uniform. When the stones are broken into small stones, the composition of the stones is altered, i.e., the original strength is greatly lowered. This will reduce the bearing life of the wall of a concrete structure, and thus is a defect of the natural stones.
Nowadays, a sense of environmental conservation is prevailing. Digging of natural stones may cause the soil in the streams to run off, and render ecological environment unbalanced. Digging natural stones thus is not an appropriate practice for the long term.
Waste earth in construction and waste created in the industry as well as commercial businesses increases daily. Waste products are a threat to the environment, so safely disposing of waste earth and industrial waste is increasingly important.